Edward's in trouble
by shottersnation
Summary: Alice warns Edward not to go hunting, but what if he ignores her and gets in trouble? later chapters turn into EdwardXJacob
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

Edward walks to his car when Alice suddenly appears behind him.  
"Where are you going?" She asks worried.  
"Hunting... " he replies, not understanding her worried face.  
She stares at him. "Why do you ask? What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Edward please be carefull, it doesn't feel right. I saw... " She stops talking and Edward waits till she continuous.  
"What did you see?" He asks after a few seconds.  
"I saw you in trouble.. please Edward, just don't go. Don't go tonight.. if something happens to you..."  
"Nothing's going to happen to me, Alice" He sais annoyed. 'Doesn't she know I can take care of myself?' he thinks. He waits till Alice goes inside the house and then drives away.

First he goes to Bella, Charlie's working tonight so they can be together undisturbed.  
He stops his car in front of the house and Bella comes outside.  
"Edward!" she screams when she runs to him and jumps in his arms.  
He smiles and kisses her forehead. She holds his hand when they walk inside.   
She notices his eyes are black. "You're thirsty?" She says, though it's not really a question because she knows what it means when his eyes are black.  
He nodds. "Yes but don't worry about me". He kisses her cheek.  
Bella's in heaven everytime he kisses her.  
"Do you want to watch a movie? or listen to some music maybe?" He asks.  
"No, I just want to stare at your beautiful angelic face" She replies.  
He lays his finger on her lips. "Sstt, just let me look at you in silence".   
She blushes.  
"Edward, do you still love me as much as you did last year?"  
Edward lays his hands on both sides of her face, to make sure she won't look away.  
"Bella, are you crazy? OF COURSE I don't love you like last year... I love you even more than last year! Why do you doubt that?" He asks.  
"It's still unbelievable you love me..., you're just perfect and I am.. nothing like that"  
"Stop saying things like that Bella! You know that's not true! You're the most sweetest girl I've ever known, and you're pretty too. You attract me and you have to get used to that" He says giggling.  
Now Bella's smiling too.  
"I love that smile..I can't get enough of it" He says, while caressing her cheeks.  
Bella kisses his upperlip and waits for his reaction.  
He opens his mouth and she gives him a deeper kiss and massages his tongue with hers.  
She moans and grabs his hair, while keep kissing him deeper and deeper...  
Edward pulls her away. "Sorry...I just can't do this, not now"  
"No it's not your fault, don't be sorry.. I should be sorry. This always happens when we kiss. But on the other hand it ís your fault because you're just way too handsome." She says smiling.  
As an answer, he grabs her left arm carefully and kisses her on the back of her hand.  
"I have to go now Bella" He says.  
"Why so early?" She asks with a little bit disappointment in her voice.  
"I'm sorry but I can't stand the thirst anymore, I need to go hunting"  
"I understand, Do I see you tonight again in my bedroom?" She asks hopefully.  
"Of course, I'll be there" He gives her one last kiss and then he's gone.

There's nothing but silence in the woods where he goes hunting. The grass under his feet is all green and wet after it has been raining non-stop for a week.  
He catches a deer and drinks its blood when he suddenly smells something he has never smelled before.   
The smell is so strong it lures him. He walks into the direction of the smell and it feels like he walks a thousand miles until he finally sees what causes it.  
There, between a group of five high trees, he sees a man.  
Edward knows he can't bite any humans but he can't ignore this person, it's like an irritating song which you just can't get out of your head.  
Edward walks closer to the man and sees he's in his late 30's. He has never seen him before, if he did he would knew it, because he wouldn't have been able to forget his face with the long darkbrown hair and big blue eyes.  
He doesn't look scary in the first place, but there's something about him that scares Edward but attracts him at the same time.  
The man has already seen Edward like two mintues ago. 'Why doesn't he run away? or if he didn't expect Edward to be dangerous, why didn't he say something then?" He wonders.

The man walks to him, and Edward's frozen. He doesn't know what happens to him, he just can't move his legs.

Suddenly the smell of the man's blood is just to strong and Edward loses controll and jumps on him.

He doesn't scream, but Edward doesn't realize that, all he can think of now, is drinking his blood.

But then everything he sees is turning around, he feels weak. 'What's happening to him? What's wrong with the guy's blood?'

His heard hurts, it hurts so much he falls on the ground...

For a few moments he doesn't see anything.. it's all black...

When he gets his sight back, the first thing he sees is the guy, very close to him and smiling to him.

"Edward Cullen... finally I have the chance to talk to you. You're still as beautiful as I can remember" He says, while touching Edward's hair.

Edward still can't move and feels weak.

The man continuous :"You're even more beautiful than I remember.. it almost hurts my eyes to look at your pale skin in the moonlight. But I expected you to be smarter... and more difficult for me to catch.. but I was wrong, you're a foolish little boy"...

'Who's this guy? what does he want from me?' Edward's just lying there, powerless...

This was the first chapter! Please R&R )

Thanks!


	2. Carlisles' beautiful boy

This is a very,very short chapter. But it's just so you won't have to wait forever to read the next chapter. I'll try to write a next chapter tonight, but I can't promise anything.

My grammar may be bad, I'm sorry for that and I'm doing my best, but English isn't my first language.

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

The man lays his thumb on edward's lower lip and pushes it a bit, just to irritate him.

Edward growls but still can't move his body.

The man pulls back his hand. "Though you're almost to weak to bite me, I'll have to be more carefull with your sharp teeth.. I don't trust angry little vampires" He laughs.

"Who are you?..." Edward asks with trembling voice.

"Ah..finally I hear your perfect voice. You probably don't remember that one time you saw me,though I remember it very clearly, especially Carlisle being so proud about his beautiful little boy.

He had just changed you and you were young, wild and bloodthirsty"

The man speaks like a history teacher telling a story about the Roman-Empire.

Edward listens but still can't remember anything about it. "I don't know where you're talking about."

"I'll be right back, Just wait here...don't go anywhere" The man says laughing on a sneering tone, knowing that Edward CAN'T go anywhere.

Edward sees the man walking away from him and waits, thinking about a way to escape.

He doesn't have his cellphone with him and he can't think of another way to get some help.

A few minutes pass by when the man returns.

"Aww, so sweet from you to wait for me. Hehehe"

Edward looks angry at him, he would've killed this guy, only if he could move his damn body.

"I picked up the car,so you can go with me" The man continuous

Edward can't believe what he just heared. 'This man's going to kidnapp him!?'

The man grabs Edward's shoulders and pulls him up, then he catches a role of tape out of his pocket and puts the tape on Edward's mouth.

"Now you can't scream for help or bore me with guestions. By the way, when you get a little bit of your powers back, don't spend your energy on trying to read my mind, cause you won't be able to"

The man carries Edward to the car and and lays him on the back seat...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, so I know if people are actually reading this and like it.


	3. Vampires can cry

Chapter 3! it's a short one again, but that just works better for me )

I hope you'll like it.

And I'm not going to write a next chapter until I got some reviews and know what you think about it.

I don't own Twilight.

Edward listens to the motor of the car.

The sound gives him a headache and he puts his hands on his ears, though he can still hear it clearly after that.

Suddenly Edward notices he can move his right hand and wrist.

He moves it and the man sees what he's doing.

"You're slowly getting your strength back, but be carefull...when you try to escape, I can make you as weak as you were when you could barely keep your eyes open! Do you want that?" The man asks.

The idea of being so powerless frightens Edward. He nodds 'no' .

"Good boy" the man says while touching Edward's wrist and fingers softly.

Then he drives further. A couple of minutes later he shouts "Goddamn'it! ... the police!"

Edward looks up astonished.

"There has been an accident.. and I don't want them to aks to stop the car and then see an almost passed-out teenager with tape on his mouth, on my back seat."

When Edward hears the word 'police' the only person he can think of is Charlie, but his hope disappears when they can drive on.

After half an hour the man stops the car and opens edward's door and pulls him up so he can sit in the car instead of laying on the back seat.

"You've been a real good boy" He touches Edward's cheek. "Boy, you were so young when you lost your soul.. just a kid"

Edward growls and the man hits his cheek with his fist.

"You mess it all up for yourself!" the mans says when he grabs Edward's arm and roughly drags him inside the small,dark house.

He brings him to the basement and pushes him in the corner of it, where he puts chains around his ankles and wrists.

Then he roughly pulls the tape of his mouth and Edward moans.

Edward looks at the chains again and laughs.

"Why are you laughing? you're not in the position to laugh about anything I guess" the man asks.

"Do you think chains will work on a vampire?" Edward continous.

Now the man's laughing. "Oh boy... do you really think I don't know how strong vampires are? I specially _made _them for you"

"What are you? a_ witch_?" Edward asks not understanding.

"You could call me that. What's wrong? You know werewolves excist..and you're a vampire yourself, but you don't believe witches excist too?"

"Alice said something would happen to me in the woods before I went..She's already missing me and she'll find me very soon! and my whole family will help her and..."

"And then you'll be back home unharmed and see your girlfriend soon again? They'll never find me, not here..."

"Yes they will!!!" Edward screams.

"Aww poor boy, you still believe they'll find you? do you still believe in fairytales too? They'll never find you, you'll stay here forever and I will _play_ with you whenever I want. Thinking about Carslisle who misses his perfect little boy. And your girlfriend, Bella, She'll just die and never know what happend to you"

Edward eyes become wet.

"What's that? Is my little vampire crying?"

Suddenly, tears are flowing all over Edward's face.

He never cried before...

"So vampires _can_ cry.. Or just little miserable ones, can?" The man asks.


	4. Maybe we can safe him together

Edward can't stop crying, especially when he thinks of Bella in case he'll never escape from here.

"Can you please tell me why you keep me here?" He asks desperate.

"Well, I have two reasons for that Edward. The first, is because I know Carlisle can't live without you, or actually your whole family can't. They love you and they need you. The Cullen-family isn't complete without their beautiful Edward."

Edward sighs. "And the other reason?..."

"Because I want to make sure I can touch that beautiful body of yours, whenever I want." He says while he touches Edward's left knee.

"pplease...dddon'tt..." Edward stutters.

"You feel hopeless, like you're human again, right?"

Edward doesn't answer, though he knows he's hopeless. 'Why can't his family find him?' But he doesn't feel like he's human again..the only person who can make him feel like he's _almost_ human again, is his one and only love... Bella

_**In the meantime at the Cullen's house**_

Alice sits in her room, she's furious.

She knew something would happen to Edward, 'Why didn't he listen to her?'

Then she hears Jasper coming home.

"He must have gone out to the '_cool_' new, local bar" she mumbles.

She hasn't told the others about Edward's disappearing yet, because she had hoped she could safe him herself.

And _maybe_ she can, the only problem is she can't find him. She s_ees_ he's in trouble and she sees chains and fear. But she doesn't see what's causing it and neither where he is.

"Jasper" She says, not very loud cause he'll hear her very well while he's downstairs.

"Yes, what's wrong Alice?" He asks.

"Can you please come with me?" She asks while walking down the stairs in just a second.

"eh.. of course" He goes with her,without asking any further questions.

Alice walks with him for a long time,while not saying anything.

Jasper doesn't understand but decides just to wait till she starts speaking.

"Edward's in trouble..." She says suddenly.

"What's wrong with him!? Where is he?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know _where_ he is..and I don't exactly know _what's _wrong with him. The only thing I know is that someone catched him and doesn't let him go and that he's scared.."

"We have to help him. By the way, why did you bring me all _here _to tell me this?" He asks, not understanding.

"Because I didn't want the rest of our family to be worried. Maybe we can safe him together" She says hopefull


	5. You'll never be safe

**At first : Thanks for all your reviews. It's great to hear that people read my story and they like it.**

**It also makes it harder to come up with another good chapter again, because I don't want to disappoint any of you.**

**But again : I did the best I can, and I hope the most of you will enjoy this chapter too.**

**Warning :** This chapter is in some way _different_ from the other chapters. It contains rape described with details.

If you don't like it, then just don't read it. Don't be mad at me. After all this fiction is rated M. So that should be enough warning.

Enjoy, and please review again!

­­­

The man pushes Edward's legs wider and lays his hand on his left thigh.

"So, how do you feel now, Sweetheart?" The man asks.

Edward stares at the wall in silence.

"Please, my sweet little Prince, talk to me"

"I FEEL BAD! What did you expect to hear? I haven't drunk anything for days! I can barely move because of those stupid chains around my ankles and wrists! ...and my family and my girlfriend need me.."

The man kisses his jawline.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Edward screams, turning his head away.

"Your voice's even more beautiful when you scream.."

"Stop saying things like that! Just leave me alone!"

Then the man stands up, his face looks worried.

"Wwhat.." Edward wants to ask.

"SHUT UP! you bloodsucking idiot!. WHAT did you do? tell me NOW!" The man comes closer to Edward while he says that and stares in his thirsty, black eyes.

Edward looks away.

"LOOK at me!" He crabs his chin.

Edward looks innocent at him. "I did nothing.. I don't understand what you mean"

"Oh yes you do! You've been thinking about your stupid family all the time,especially of that little girl.._Alice_. You knew it would help them finding you in some way! So stop staring at me with those innocent puppydog-eyes. You've lied to me.. and I should punish you for that, don't you think?"

Edward looks angry at him,showing his white,shiny but most of all, sharp teeth when the man comes closer to him.

The man laughs and turns around. He searches for someting in a small closet, at the other side of the room.

When he walks back to his direction, Edward sees what he's holding in his hand. It's an injectionneedle filled with blood.

The man grabs Edward's left wrist and gives him the injection.

Then Edward realises who's blood was in the injection, it was the man's blood.

He feels how he becomes weaker again.

"I hate it when my perfect little Prince lies.. Now that little girl will find us, she's with another vampire..he's blonde."

"JASPER!" Edward says loud.

"Ah..I see, he's your brother. Well, they'll find us, but.. you'll never be the same to them after you have been punished by me..."

He pushes Edward on the ground and touches his chest and belly under his shirt.

Edward's too weak to do anything against it.

The only thing he can do is begging. And he does that.

"Please..don't do this to me!"

"It's your own fault boy, you shouldn't have lied to me, if you were a good boy, this would've never happened to you."

The man kisses his neck and cheeks and then slowly caresses his back.

Edward moans. He doesn't enjoy this at all, but it's the only sound that comes out of his mouth right now.

"Oh..you're just so young..and you'll always stay a powerless 17 year old kid. No matter you have your vampire-powers, people like _me _will always look at you like you're just a horny teenager, begging to be touched..begging to be... fucked... just by looking so extraordinary beautiful."

At that moment he comes in him and thrusts hard.

Edward moans again.

"So, you'll never be safe..." He whispers into Edward's ear.

Tears are flowing all over Edward's face again.

The man's hurting him so much and he's so scared.

"I can't wait to see your face when your siblings finally come to safe you. You being half naked on the ground, crying. Sperm all over your body. They will barely believe this is the Edward they've always known. The Edward who has now been crying like a child and letting a man touch him while he didn't want to... Letting a man rape himself, because he was to weak to protect himself. Hehe"

Edward feels so embarrased


	6. In love with a vampire

Alice suddenly stops walking and tells Jasper to be quiet.

Jasper knows what this means. After a few minutes he asks "What did you see, my love?"

"I know where Edward is, I recognized the house. it's the house across Bella's house!" Alice answers.

"Then we must go to that house right now! We have to safe him"

Jacob heard everything they said. He was standing between two trees and Alice and Jasper were to busy to think about a way to safe Edward, they didn't even find out jacob was there.

Jacob starts to run. He has to safe Edward before Alice and Jasper do. "Bella would say I'm a hero, because I saved her true love." Jacob thinks.

After a few minutes he's standing in front of the house. It's not difficult for Jacob to get because of his werewolf powers.

Jacob smells the vampire and just follows his smell to the basement. When he runs in and sees Edward, laying on the ground, being all vulnerable. He doesn't know what to do. He didn't expect to find Edward like this.

"What are YOU doing here? I don't want to be saved by a dog! where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward says.

Jacob replies "I could smell you.. and I'm a good person, so I had to safe the bloodsucker who couldn't keep himself out of trouble."

The man walks to Jacob. "You're a werewolf, I guess?!"

Jacob stares at him with his beautiful brown eyes. "And you're the psycho who raped Edward I guess!?" Jacob notices the anger in his own voice. He wants to kill this man for hurting Edward. Since Bella and Edward are lovers, Jacob always wanted Edward to be dead. He doesn't understand all those protective feelings that he has for him now.

Then the man tries to attack Jacob. Jacob turns into a werewolf and fights him.

The man's smart enough to kidnapp a vampire, but he sure isn't strong enough to fight a werewolf.

After a short time, Jacob bites the mans throat. There's blood everywhere.

Jacob removes the chains from Edwards ankles and wrists.

Edward stares at the blood and walks to the dead man.

"Don't drink his blood! you know it's not safe.."

Edward looks into Jacobs eyes. "I'm just so thirsty.."

"I know, Alice will get you something to drink when you're at home." Jacob answers.

"I don't want to go home, jacob.."

"Why not? I don't anderstand "

"Because.. because.. I don't want to talk about what happened. I feel too embaressed to see my family now. " Edward says in a soft voice.

"Okay.. I understand" Jacob stares at the beautiful vampire in front of him. He can't get his eyes of his porcelain skin, his soft lips and black eyes. He wants to protect Edward, he wants to put his arms around him, and never let him go.

'This has to be because of this weird situation' Jacob thinks. ' I can't fall in love with Edward Cullen.."


	7. Like a dream

After a few minutes of silence, Edward gets nervous because Jacob's still staring at him. Edward quickly starts talking again. "I'll just go to Bella. Thanks for saving me, you can just go now" 'Damn that's hard to say to a werewolf. but where's the hate against Jacob?' Edward thinks.

He doesn't feel hate or anger anymore. He feels _save_.

Jacob goes back to _la push _and Edward goes to Bella's house.

The next two days, Jacob can't get Edward out of his mind.

Jacob always knew Edward's the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, but it was always in a jealous way. Never in a way that makes him feel all warm inside. He wants Edward to lay on his bed and just touch his beautiful hair and kiss his soft lips. And tell him that everything's gonna be okay.

Then jacobs cellphone rings. He grabs it out of his pocket, a little irritated because it made his fantasy fade away, he stares at the little display and sees it's an unkown number.

He answers his phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi.. this is Edward. " Edward didn't have to say his name, Jacob already knew it was him after the word 'hi'.

Jacobs heart starts to beat faster. "What's up ? Is there a problem?" He asks with trembling voice.

Edward's silence for a few seconds and then continuous "Yes there is a problem. A real big one. I can't be with Bella. I always have to protect her and I just feel that I am the one who needs protection right now. It all sounds silly, but I can't forget what happened to me three days ago."

Jacob thinks about what to say, when he suddenly hears Edward cry. He imagines the way Edward's standing there, wherever he's calling him from now, tears flowing all over his pale cheeks.

"Edward, don't cry.. it's all going to be fine. It's normal that you're still scared after what happened to you"

- "No it's NOT normal! I'm a vampire, I shouldn't cry when I'm afraid! I shouldn't feel _love_, like I feel it now"

"Maybe we can meet somewhere? It's easier to tell me about your problems in person instead of on the phone" Jacob offers.

Edward sighs. "Ok, lets meet in the forest. See you in ten minutes. Bye"

Jacob's still pressing the phone to his left ear while Edward has already hung up.

'I'm going to meet Edward in a few minutes. I need to look the best I can!" Is all he can think of.

He runs home and brushes his long,black hair. When he comes back, Edward's already there. Leaning against a tree.

Jacob notices his eyes are deep black, which means he still hasn't been hunting.

Edward looks perfect, like he always does. Nothing seems to be different. Jacob walks closer to him and then sees Edwards shoulders are shivering.

"Why haven't you gone out hunting? You said you were so thirsty when I helped you out of that basement"

Edward stares at his shoes. He doesn't dare to look into Jacobs eyes when he answers :"The last time I was hunting.. I got captured by that psycho"

Edward turns to look behind him and then turns back to Jacob. He stares at all trees around them, like he's afraid someone will attack him.

"Come here.." Jacob sticks out his hand.

Edward looks at Jacobs hand. He doubts if he should take it or not.

Jacob smiles his cute funny smile and finally Edward lays his cold, pale hand in his.

Jacob caresses Edwards long, thin fingers with his own bigger, warm fingers.

Edward suddenly wants to pull back his hand, but he can't move. His eyes are full of despair. "Don't hurt me like that man did!"

Jacob doesn't let Edwards hand go. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Please trust me"

Jacob slowly pulls Edwards body closer to him and asks him to sit next to him in the grass.

Edward doesn't answer, but when they are sitting next to each other he says :"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to hurt me. I just find it difficult to trust anyone now"

"It's okay Edward.. it's okay"

Then something happends, Jacob could only dream about.

Edward lays his head on top of Jacobs chest.

"Protect me..." Edward whispers to him.


End file.
